A combined scrubbing surface and cleaning fluid dispenser assembly is a useful household cleaning implement for various purposes. In typical configurations, the dispenser assembly may include a container for holding a cleaning fluid, such as liquid soap or other cleaning substance, and a scrubbing surface, such as a sponge, that is operatively mounted to the container. When the dispenser assembly is used, pressing the scrubbing surface against any other surface, such as an object that is being cleaned, causes the cleaning fluid in the container to enter the scrubbing surface and become available for cleaning. Thus, it is intended that the person using the dispenser assembly does not have to repeatedly reapply cleaning fluid from a separate container to the scrubbing surface while cleaning. Thus, dispenser assemblies may be highly efficient implements for cleaning dishes and the like.
The container may include an inlet configured to mate with a cap so that the user can remove the cap, add cleaning fluid through the inlet to refill the container, and then reattach the cap to close the container. The container also may include an outlet operatively connected to the scrubbing surface in such a way as to facilitate flow of cleaning fluid from the container to the scrubbing surface.
Although cleaning fluid in the dispenser assembly may be refilled so that the assembly may be re-useable, eventually the scrubbing surface may degrade due to wear. To accommodate replacement of the scrubbing surface without requiring the user to purchase a new dispenser assembly, the scrubbing surface and the container may be separable. The scrubbing surface may include a support structure that may be attached to the container. Thus, it may be possible to remove the existing scrubbing surface and attach a new scrubbing surface to the same container.
One design consideration of such an assembly is that the scrubbing surface should be sufficiently secured to avoid having the scrubbing surface inadvertently separate from the container during use, particularly when the dispenser assembly is used in a vigorous manner. As a result, the scrubbing surfaces often are difficult to remove. Users with limited strength may find it difficult, if not impossible, to remove a scrubbing surface.
One dispenser assembly provides a recessed portion in an outer surface of the container and a corresponding rigid detent on the support structure. When the container and support structure are joined, the detent engages the recessed portion in the outer surface to secure the assembly and limit movement of the support structure to avoid disengagement from the container under normal operating conditions. To remove the support structure from the container, the user must exert a force on the support structure sufficient to cause the rigid detent to be disengaged from the recessed portion, so that the container may be separated from the support structure. However, given the required stiffness of the container and support structure, a substantial amount of force may be needed disengage the detent from the recessed portion. Thus, existing assemblies may be very difficult to disassemble.
There remains a need for an assembly in which a scrubbing surface will remain attached to a container while in use but can be readily removed by a user when it is desired to replace the scrubbing surface.